1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, an image scanning apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling the image scanning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional technology, after receiving image data, scanning apparatuses store the image data in a memory, read it from the memory, perform image processing thereon, and output the processed data. For example, from among image scanning apparatuses that perform double-sided scanning, if the apparatuses uses a function of scanning front surfaces and a function of scanning back surfaces, such apparatuses perform, after accumulating read image data in a memory, the image processing by reading the image data from the memory for each surface.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-210268 discloses an image scanning apparatus that includes a correction unit that makes the density of images of both sides substantially uniform. The image scanning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-210268 is configured such that a memory is arranged that stores therein image data of a back surface and image processing of the image data on the front surface is associated with the image data of the back surface.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-199170 discloses an image scanning apparatus that scans images of both sides and transmits data at a high speed by varying the rate of the image data scanned per unit time and the rate of scanned image data transmitted per unit time.
However, with the image scanning apparatuses described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-210268 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-199170, when an enlargement process is performed on scanned image data, reducing the processing time is not considered. The enlargement process is implemented by repeatedly using a line of the image data. Accordingly, by outputting, to a processing unit that performs the enlargement process, the line of the image data to be used at an appropriate time interval, the processing time may be suitably controlled.
To achieve the object described above, a control device of the present invention uses the following configuration.
Accordingly, when performing an enlargement process by reading the image data stored in a memory, it is possible to provide a control device that reduces, as much as possible, the time required for outputting enlarged image data.
To solve the above problem, the present invention may be applied to an image scanning apparatus or an image forming apparatus that includes the control device or applied to a method of controlling the image scanning apparatus that includes the control device.